Sweet Revenge
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: Sam resolve se vingar ao flagrar Dean e Castiel num momento digamos assim... Bem "intimo". WINCESTIEL. SLASH. 3SOME.


**Nome: **Sweet Revenge

**Beta:** Souupuudiim

**Disclaimer: **Sam resolve se vingar ao flagrar Dean e Castiel num momento digamos assim... Bem "intimo". WINCESTIEL. SLASH. 3SOME.

**Advertências: **Trata-se de Wincestiel (termo que minha beta usou e achei legal XD), ou seja, sexo entre homens... _E que sexo_. Se não gosta não leia ou vai ler minha fic hetero - O Resgate.

**Dedicatórias: **Essa fanfic eu ofereço para a linda da Pérola que eu amei conhecer, uma ótima escritora e uma pessoa maravilhosa. Também dedico para a Souupuudiim que fez um ótimo trabalho revisando a história pra mim. Quem quiser conhecer o trabalho da Pérola ela esta nos meus favoritos e a Souupuudiim tem conta no Nyah! Fanfiction.

**N.A.: **Quero deixar bem claro que os personagens não me pertencem e que não ganho nenhum tapinha nas costas por isso, única coisa que peço são reviews *-* Essa fic prontinha que acabada de sair do forno é pra compensar minha falta de atualizações, pois começei a fazer faculdade e ando meio sem tempo, mas nada que me deixe completamente sem tempo pra escrever. Quero que aproveitem a história!

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Revenge<strong>

Sam estava com raiva, ou melhor, estava furioso com a cena que tinha visto minutos atrás, não soube o que fazer na hora, simplesmente ficou estático, parado e pensando em fazer mil coisas para deter aqueles dois malditos, mas não conseguiu fazer nada do que tinha vontade.

Deu meia volta, foi o mais sensato a se fazer, mas ele se vingaria e sua vingança seria doce. OK. Ele tinha que admitir que aquela cena o deixou um pouco perturbado, raivoso era verdade, mas ele também sentiu coisas abaixo da cintura que não tinham como explicar.

Toda vez que fechava os olhos ele via com claridade, Dean, seu irmão, seu Dean, a única pessoa que ele tinha na vida, tirando o Bobby que era como um pai para eles, mas seu irmão era a pessoa que ele mais se importava no mundo, morreria por ele e morreria se ele o deixasse. Amava-o da forma mais libidinosa e promiscua que poderia existir, mas também o amava da forma mais pura e verdadeira no mundo. E esse filho de uma puta estava lá, atracado e aos beijos com aquele anjo que se quer conseguia trocar três palavras com uma mulher que não fosse uma amiga ou anja.

Isso teria troco, como Dean pôde fazer isso com ele? Não era justo, depois do tempo que eles haviam se declaradoum para o outro, todos os beijos, as caricias, as promessas de não abandonar um ao outro, até Castiel aparecer.

O anjo do Senhor deu conta de mexer com o resto da sanidade que ainda existia no loiro, desde o momento em que o tirou do inferno devia pensar que Dean era sua propriedade só por que deixou sua marca. E agora estava lá se deixando ser "fodido" até se esquecer de onde tinha vindo e o que ele era. Sim, sabia disso muito bem, Dean causava esse efeito e sem nem fazer um mínimo esforço, com toda aquela beleza loira e toda aquela pose de macho alfa, aquela boca vermelha e viciante.

Eis a cena: Sam subia as escadas para os quartos na casa de Bobby, este tinha ido até a cidade fazer sei lá o que, Sam não se lembrava mais. Ouviu uns barulhos estranhos, grunhidos, gemidos e o barulho de corpos de chocando, à medida que se aproximava de uma porta entreaberta os sons ficavam mais audíveis.

A principio Sam pensou que seu irmão estava vendo pornografia de novo, mas os gemidos eram muito verdadeiros para serem filmes adultos, ao espiar pela fresta da porta... Sam viu tudo.

Ambos estavam completamente nus, as musculaturas de ambos se tencionando conforme os movimentos, principalmente de Dean que era quem estava "por cima" entre as pernas do anjo, Castiel abraçavam a cintura do loiro com as pernas. Suas bocas pressionadas uma contra a outra enquanto Dean se arremetia contra o moreno que gemia despudoradamente quando sua boca ficava livre. Sam nunca imaginou que o anjo diria tais palavras.

**-x-**

Sam sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao se lembrar do que viu, mas ele se vingaria, aquele anjo vai ver o que é bom, se ele se entregou tão facilmente para Dean, Sam também seria capaz de seduzir o anjinho particular do irmão.

...

O mais novo dos Winchesters esperou pela oportunidade perfeita, ele e Dean estavam em uma cidade procurando por algum caso para resolver já que no momento não podiam fazer nada para impedir o apocalipse.

Depois de procurarem e não conseguirem nada que realmente fosse estranho estavam de volta ao quarto de hotel que tinha uma decoração horrível, mas era o que estava disponível e tinha duas camas de casal.

Sam finalmente colocaria seu plano em prática, Dean saia do banheiro apenas enrolado em uma toalha, seu peitoral e os braços musculosos a mostra. Sam sentiu sua boca salivar e seu pênis se sentiu incomodado pela cueca quando o loiro andou em direção a cama onde estava sua mala**. **Tirou a toalha da cintura e passou a se secar, primeiro os braços**,** depois as pernas e o abdômen, e por fim passou a toalha levemente por seu membro. Ele deu um sorriso safado quando percebeu que Sam estava de olho nele.

- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso Sam. – Dean passou a mão sensualmente pelo corpo e tocou seu órgão que estava começando a reagir. – Pode falar!

Sam se esqueceu qual era o seu verdadeiro propósito por alguns minutos e com muito esforço se lembrou do que realmente queria ali, não que não pudesse se divertir.

Levantou-se da cama e andou na direção de Dean, tirou a toalha da mão dele jogando em cima da cama e tomou aqueles lábios avermelhados e sensuais. Sentiu as mãos do loiro apertarem sua nuca enquanto a outra apertava seu mamilo por cima da camiseta que vestia, um gemido lhe subiu pela garganta.

Concentre-se Sam, você tem um propósito aqui, pensou.

Mas antes queria sentir a quentura da pele de Dean sob seus dedos, suas mãos dançando pelo corpo do loiro, pelas costas largas descendo a extensão da coluna até parar nas nádegas dando um tapa forte e estalado. Dean tentou reclamar, mas Sam colou seus lábios num beijo intenso, sentiu a ereção do mais velho na sua perna e ficou ainda mais duro.

Mas agora era hora de por em prática seu plano, era hora de chamar o segundo personagem dessa história, o mais importante: Castiel.

- Dean eu quero que você chame uma pessoa aqui. – Sam disse assim que soltou os lábios de seu irmão se esforçando para sua voz sair séria. – Eu quero que você chame o Castiel.

Dean arregalou os olhos espantados, se afastou um passo de seu irmão mais novo, olhava para Sam para ter certeza de que tinha ouvido direito.

- Do que você esta falando Sam? – Perguntou com um temor no peito.

- Sobre você e Cass! – O moreno mantinha o tom de voz sério. Pensava em como o loiro conseguia ser tão falso, mas ele tinha medo no olhar. – Não se faça de desentendido Dean.

Sam deu um sorriso falso andou pelo quarto e parou a alguns metros de Dean.

- Eu vi vocês Dean. – Apesar de estar com raiva, o moreno mantinha um tom de deboche na voz. – Na casa do Bobby, e fiquei pensando quando você iria me contar sobre isso.

- Sam eu não te contei por que eu tive medo... Eu ainda te amo. – Dean pegou a toalha e enrolou no corpo novamente seu rosto mostrava confusão. – Eu não quero te perder.

- Egoísta como sempre. – Sam riu com desdém. – Você tem noção do que está falando Dean?

O primogênito dos Winchesters abriu a boca para falar, mas mudou de idéia por um instante e decidiu falar.

- Sam, por favor, me perdoa! Eu ia te contar tudo, mas eu tive medo de te perder, me entenda, eu amo vocês dois.

- Eu só vou te perdoar se você o chamar aqui, agora Dean. – Sua voz saiu um pouco mais imperativa e alta do que realmente queria, mas surtiu o efeito.

- Sam... – Dean respirou fundo, tinha o olhar suplicante. – O que você vai fazer?

A pergunta que queria ouvir, Sam sorriu de lado vitorioso.

- Chame-o que você vai descobrir. – Dean franziu o cenho e virou a cabeça de lado como um cãozinho que não entende a ordem que lhe foi dada.

Por fim Dean chamou por seu anjo protetor particular e apareceu após alguns segundos, Castiel nunca demorava a atender aos pedidos de seu humano favorito.

- Dean... – Ele olhou para o loiro que parecia nervoso, não querendo demonstrar. Em seguida ele avistou Sam mais ao canto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sam finalmente se moveu e Dean automaticamente se mexeu junto com ele, tinha medo do que seu irmão mais novo pudesse fazer, ele não seria louco o suficiente para enfrentar os poderes de um anjo. Sua respiração começou a ficar falha.

O moreno com toda a altura e beleza que tinha andou feito um felino que estava prestes a dar o bote na sua presa e parou de frente com o anjo. Dean ainda se mantinha em alerta, não conseguia entender qual a verdadeira intenção do caçula.

- Sam o que você est... – Castiel começou dizendo quando o moreno tocou levemente o queixo marcado do receptáculo do anjo e seus lábios foram tocados pelos de Sam.

Sam beijava com vontade os lábios do anjo, mas este ainda não conseguia ter nenhuma reação, Castiel não estava entendo qual era a intenção de Sam o beijar ainda mais na frente do Dean. Colocou seus poderes em prática e fuçando pela mente complicada do moreno ele soube, Sam descobriu tudo sobre ele e Dean e agora queria vingança.

Vendo que o anjo não respondeu as suas investidas resolveu ir mais além, suas mãos deviam trabalhar agora e uma delas foi parar na nuca do anjo puxando levemente os cabelos enquanto a outra descia por cima da camisa pelo peitoral do anjo. Castiel sentiu seu corpo responder aos estímulos de Sam, um arrepio passou por seus braços e pernas e deu passagem para que a língua de Sam explorasse sua boca, o anjo fez o mesmo com o moreno.

Dean ficou atônito com a cena presenciada por seus lindos olhos verdes, seu queixo ficou levemente caído até ele se dar conta disso e fechou a boca. Depois sua reação foi tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas palavra nenhuma lhe vinha pela mente e seu único pensamento era que só poderia estar louco por estar ficando excitado com aquilo, ou não seria loucura e sim puro tesão?

Sam finalmente deixou os lábios do anjo se sentindo meio zonzo, o gosto da boca do anjo era delicioso e agora soube por que Dean também se apaixonou por ele.

Castiel abriu seus olhos azuis e viu um Sam um tanto atordoado e sentiu seu rosto corar levemente**. **Será que ele fez alguma coisa de errado com o moreno?

- Sam você está bem? – Cas ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto do moreno, estava preocupado, mas Sam o interrompeu com mais um beijo.

Desta vez Sam estava ansioso por aquilo**. **Queria sentir o gosto do anjo mais uma vez, sua ereção já estava formada e buscava contato com a cintura do anjo, suas mãos tratavam de retirar o casaco dele e em seguida ele afrouxava a gravata. Castiel simplesmente estava se deixando levar pelo calor do corpo de Sam.

- Ei, ei... Espera um minuto! – Dean tratou de tirar Sam de perto do anjo. – O que você está querendo com isso Sam?

Sam piscou algumas vezes se dando conta do que estava acontecendo e se lembrou do seu verdadeiro propósito novamente. Respirou fundo e deu um sorriso.

- Isso mesmo que você está pensando Dean... – Ele se aproximou de Dean que estava do lado do anjo. – Se você pode brincar com Castiel, eu também posso. – Olhou para Cas que estava coma roupa meio torta e ofegante por culpa do beijo. – Não posso?

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Dean deu uma risada, mas parou quando percebeu que seu irmão mais novo falava sério.

- Não é brincadeira... Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. – Sam começou a andar em volta do anjo olhando para as nádegas e sorrindo do que via, ele estava amando a visão. – E você vai assistir tudo e não vai poder fazer nada.

Dean sentiu os pelos de seus braços se eriçarem quando ouviu seu irmão dizendo tais palavras, a ideia de ver seu irmão, a pessoa que ele amava transando com o seu amante começou a deixá-lo excitado.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou te obedecer? – Dean cruzou os braços fortes sobre seu peitoral nu.

- Você vai... – Sam deu mais um de seus sorrisos maléficos cheios de segundas intenções. – Por que se não fizer, não vai receber atenção, não vai ter alívio. – Sam passou a mão no membro do loiro por cima da toalha.

Dean abriu a boca pra falar, mas o único som que saiu foram gemidos e olhou para Castiel que ainda não tinha dado seu parecer sobre essa história toda. O anjo definitivamente, não estava achando nada ruim essa conversa, depois de ter provado da boca de Sam só conseguia pensar em sentir aquele corpo moreno e alto em cima do seu. Devia ser o sangue dos Winchesters que provocavam essas reações.

- Dean... Está tudo bem**,** eu não me importo. – Deu de ombros aquele anjo safado e olhou para Sam. – Na verdade eu quero muito.

Sam sorriu vitorioso, seu plano estava dando certo, estava tudo saindo conforme o planejado. O moreno tirou a camiseta que vestia e os olhos azuis escuros do anjo passavam por todos aqueles músculos do corpo perfeito dele.

Automaticamente Castiel se aproximou do moreno e sua mão começou a analisar a firmeza do corpo a sua frente, Sam arfava a cada toque do anjo.

Sem ter como agir Dean se sentou na outra cama e tratou de aproveitar o que estava acontecendo, sempre gostou de ver pornografia e agora estava tendo a chance de assistir uma transa ao vivo e com os homens mais belos que ele conhecia.

Com as mãos hábeis e urgentes Sam tratou de ajudar o anjo a se desfazer de toda aquela roupa e depois de uma bela olhada na pele branca de Castiel, Sam o empurrou contra a cama e deitou seu corpo sobre o dele e passou a beijar o pescoço do anjo que soltava gemidos um tanto intensos, Sam acabava de descobrir um dos pontos fracos do anjo.

Mas a tortura não parou por aí, Sam deixava um rastro de fogo do pescoço até os mamilos do anjo, quando passou a sugar com vontade os mamilos dele, Castiel se contorcia na cama, outro ponto fraco, os lábios de Sam foram descendo pelo umbigo e Cas se torturava com aqueles contatos.

O moreno deu uma olhada pra baixo quando chegou ao umbigo e viu o sexo do anjo perfeitamente rijo e pulsante que estava pedindo para ser sugado**.** Sam sentiu a boca salivar.

- Sam... – O anjo protestou diante a demora de Sam em dar alívio a ele. – Por favor.

Esse anjo é mesmo uma puta, Sam pensou, sorria de lado até que se ajoelhou no chão e tomou o membro de Castiel com a mão, mas antes de colocá-lo na boca o moreno deu uma olhada para Dean que tinha se livrado da toalha e estava manipulava seu pênis lentamente.

Sam molhou os lábios e sem tirar os olhos dos de Dean abocanhou todo o membro de Castiel que gemeu alto de alívio.

Aquela cena era maravilhosa de se ver, Dean não sabia como não tinha pensado em colocar seu irmão e o anjo juntos antes, mas essa atitude vinda de Sam o estava deixando ainda mais maravilhado. Dean bombeava seu pênis devagar, caso contraria gozaria rápido demais.

O anjo se retorcia na cama, erguia seu quadril contra a boca de Sam que estava toda ocupada com seu membro, mas o Winchester mais novo queria torturá-lo, era pra isso que estava ali. Então sugava o anjo bem devagar, apreciando cada milímetro daquele membro delicioso, ao mesmo tempo em chupava fazia movimentos com a língua o que fazia o receptáculo de anjo gemer e se contorcer ainda mais.

Sam o sentiu agarrar seus cabelos e forçar para que aumentasse o ritmo**,** só que Sam parou com o sexo oral ficando de pé e suas mãos foram parar no botão de sua calça, bem devagar ele desabotoou e desceu o zíper em seguida, Castiel e Dean observavam todos os movimentos atenciosamente até que Sam ficou completamente nu e com seu membro teso.

Castiel olhava para aquele homem em pé a sua frente que mais parecia uma daquelas estátuas de deuses gregos, os músculos perfeitamente desenhados e seu pênis era totalmente proporcional aquela altura toda. O anjo se sentou na cama, sentia uma vontade enorme de tomar aquele membro com a boca.

- Sam você é... – Castiel umedeceu os lábios, sua boca se enchendo de água. – Maravilhoso.

- Vamos Cas... – Sam dizia, quase que adivinhado os pensamentos do anjo. – O que você está esperando para colocá-lo logo na sua boca? – Sam massageava o próprio pênis lentamente.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes o anjo colocou todo o pênis de Sam dentro da boca tirando gemidos roucos do mais alto, Sam tinha um gosto parecido com o de seu irmão, pensou Castiel, era deliciosamente igual. Sam Winchester tinha a mão na nuca do anjo comandando os movimentos, mas quando percebeu que estava chegando perto de gozar tratou de tirar seu membro de dentro da boca do anjo que protestou e Sam já o posicionava de quatro na cama.

O mais alto molhou seus dedos com a própria saliva e começou introduzindo apenas um na entrada do anjo, Castiel arfou sentindo a invasão, Sam já adicionou mais um quando sentiu que o anjo estava mais relaxado. O moreno depositava beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelas costas e nuca de Cas enquanto o preparava para o que viria depois.

Castiel implorava por mais em meio aos gemidos, se era isto que ele queria Sam atenderia aos seus pedidos.

Foi até a sua mochila em cima da mesa e tirou de lá de dentro preservativos e um sache lubrificante e voltou na cama onde o anjo aguardava impaciente e Dean ainda na outra cama o obedecendo, apenas assistindo.

Sam colocou o preservativo e depositou um pouco de lubrificante na glande, posicionou Castiel de quatro e se ajeitou na entrada e começou a penetrá-lo indo até o fim. O anjo gemeu alto de dor e era isso que Sam queria que o anjo sofresse por ter transado com seu irmão, mas não seria tão maldoso assim.

Antes de começar o vai e vem Castiel sentiu a mão grande e quente de Sam envolver seu membro e bombear bem devagar ao mesmo tempo em que o estocava. Castiel pensou que veria as estrelas, com essa sensação, os gemidos de prazer de ambos irrompiam pelas paredes do quarto e Dean gemia baixo diante aquela cena.

Não aguentando mais esperar Dean se levantou na cama e colou seu corpo com o de seu irmão, passando as mãos pelo corpo moreno de Sam, puxando os cabelos da nuca e dando tapas nas nádegas do mais novo. Dean não estava conseguindo mais se segurar, seu pênis doía. Se não tivesse alívio logo ficaria louco.

- Isso Sam, mostra pra ele... Faz como eu te ensinei – Dean sussurrava no ouvido de Sam. – Vocês dois estão me deixando completamente duro... Sam... – O loiro dava mordidas na nuca do irmão, Castiel gemia cada vez mais. – Fode gostoso com esse anjo safado.

Sam sentiu o gozo do anjo em suas mãos, e após mais algumas estocadas juntamente com Dean o provocando com palavras obscenas no seu ouvido e brincando com sua entrada explodiu de prazer dentro de Castiel. Sam saiu do anjo e se livrou do preservativo**.** Castiel se derrubou na cama**,** exausto.

Sem tempo de Sam recuperar o fôlego, Dean o virou para si tomando a boca de Sam da forma mais insana que podia num beijo selvagem, suas línguas em guerra. O loiro pegou a mão do mais novo e direcionou para seu pênis e o moreno começou o serviço.

Mas agora era a vez de Dean Winchester ser ainda mais torturado, mesmo sentindo aquela boca maravilhosa e pornográfica de Dean ele sabia muito bem o que fazer. Bombeava o membro de Dean bem devagar, pois sabia que ele odiava.

- Ahh Sammy... – Disse Dean deixando a boca do irmão mais novo. – Mais!

- Nada disso! – Sam sorria de lado ao ver o olhar de protesto do irmão. – Agora você vai ser torturado por mim.

Dean não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, Sam tomou seus lábios novamente para em seguida descer pelo queixo e pescoço alternando com chupões. Não tinha como protestar, na verdade ele adorava quando seu irmão mais novo tomava as rédeas desse jeito. Só lhe restava aproveitar e Sam sabia muito bem como deixá-lo perdido com seus lábios.

O mais novo foi fazendo um caminho com os lábios pelo peitoral largo do loiro chegando aos mamilos e brincando com cada um deles fazendo Dean soltar gemidos calmos, mas quando Sam realmente chegou aonde queria não perdeu tempo. Abocanhou de uma vez o pênis do loiro, sugando com vontade ao mesmo tempo em que gemia com a garganta como se o irmão fosse o doce mais maravilhoso do mundo, e era mesmo.

O primogênito dos Winchesters pensou que não conseguiria se agüentar nas pernas quando Sam o abocanhou daquela forma tão intensa, e os gemidos vinham da mesma forma. Esse menino sabe mesmo o que está fazendo pensava Dean, mas algumas sugadas e gozaria na boca do irmão. Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com duas safiras os observando, Castiel gostava do que via.

- Ahhh... S-Sam. – Dean levou a mão até os cabelos de Sam. – Desse jeito eu vou gozar! – Nem terminou de falar a frase e Sam já estava de pé tomando a sua boca com gula.

- Não agora! – O moreno falou ofegante assim que parou de beijar Dean. Olhou para cama onde o anjo havia ficado deitado e Castiel estava virado de frente para eles e com sua excitação bem aparente novamente. Sam sorriu.

Virou Dean de costas em frente a cama, Sam se esfregava nas costas do loiro, beijava e mordia sua nuca. Dean sentia a ereção do irmão mais novo entre suas nádegas e isso só o deixava mais duro e a vista que tinha a sua frente de Castiel se masturbando só fazia piorar, sua boca se encheu de água.

- Agora Dean... – Sam falava no ouvido do loiro passando a língua enquanto falava. – Você vai chupar esse anjo maldito.

Sam empurrou o irmão contra a cama fazendo Dean se debruçar sobre o membro do anjo e ficando de quatro na cama, Sam segurou os ciúmes, pois Dean nem perdeu tempo e já abocanhava Castiel com muita fome, o anjo mordia os lábios.

Sammy apertava a carne macia e firme das nádegas de Dean, já estava tão duro que não estava mais se segurando, queria foder com o loiro insanamente, Dean iria pagar pela traição. Sem preparo nenhum, apenas com um preservativo que havia colocado segundos antes, penetrou seu irmão sem dó o segurando pela cintura.

O grito de Dean foi alto, mas Sam não teve pena. Sabia muito bem que depois ele estaria gemendo como uma puta e continuou estocando com força sentindo as contrações da entrada quente e deliciosamente apertada do moreno. Gemeu alto com essas sensações.

Castiel tinha sua ereção tão dura que chegava a doer, Dean tinha parado de sugar quando Sam o estocou, mas os gemidos que ele dava fazia o anjo delirar e gemer junto, pegou o loiro pela nuca novamente e colocou seu membro novamente na boca dele, Deam gemia abafado e sugava ao mesmo.

- Assim Dean... – Castiel dizia com a respiração ofegante, puxava alguns fios de cabelo loiro enquanto o rapaz o chupava. – Sua boca é deliciosa... Ahhh!

O moreno não conseguiu conter o riso, por mais que estivesse ali era difícil de acreditar que o anjo era esse poço de pecado e perdição. Mas agora não era tempo para pensar, só o que ele queria era gozar dentro do seu irmão, olhou para baixo e via seu pênis saindo completamente para entrar em Dean novamente.

Procurou a ereção do irmão que parecia pedra de tão teso e começou a bombear com a mesma velocidade que o estocava e o loiro começou a se contorcer e se derramou na sua mão, seguido do anjo que gozou lambuzando o rosto de Dean e seu próprio abdômen.

As contrações da entrada de Dean foi o ápice de Sam que explodiu em prazer dentro do irmão o segurando forte pela cintura do loiro deixando marca, com certeza seus gritos de prazer seriam ouvidos fora do quarto.

Sam saiu de dentro do irmão**,** tirou o preservativo e deitou-se na outra cama vazia, recuperava a respiração e pensava no que tinha acabado de fazer. O cheiro de sexo estava em toda a parte naquele quarto, ele conseguiu ter sua vingança. Vingança essa que foi melhor do que ele esperava, na verdade foi ótima, agora ele entendia por que seu irmão se entregou aquele anjo. Castiel era uma criatura perfeita, era belo, era forte e era sincero, não era difícil de apaixonar por ele com toda aquela inocência que agora Sam sabia como o fazer perdê-la, e depois de tê-lo Sam sabia que também não conseguiria mais ficar sem ele e nem sem Dean.

Olhou para o lado, na cama onde os dois se encontravam e os viu se levantando, Dean pegou a toalha que estava no chão**,** limpou os vestígios do prazer do anjo que estavam em seu queixo e Castiel limpou o abdômen. Em seguida ambos se deitaram na cama onde ele estava, Dean a sua direita e Cas a sua esquerda.

- Dean... – Ele encarava o irmão mais velho. – E agora, o que vai acontecer?

O Winchester mais velho olhava para aqueles lindos olhinhos de cachorro pidão que só Sam sabia fazer e sorriu.

- Agora vai ser assim Sam! – Dean passava as mãos pelos cabelos do irmão.

- É Sam – A voz de Castiel chamou a atenção do mais novo. – Somos nós três de agora em diante. – O anjo sorriu e Sam notou as linhas de expressões em seus olhos e achou aquilo lindo.

O anjo puxou Sam para seu colo e Sam deitou em seu peito sentindo os carinhos que Cas fazia em seus cabelos, podia ouvir o coração do anjo batendo forte, se aconchegou no abraço e em seguida sentiu o corpo do irmão o abraçar por trás se ajeitando para que ambos pudessem cair no sono depois de tanta atividade sexual naquele quartinho. Não demorou para que as respirações profundas e lentas ecoassem pelas paredes.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Review? Me deixaria muitíssimo feliz, vocês sabem muito bem que elas tem uma poder miraculoso sobre nós, meras escritoras. Diga o que achou XD<p> 


End file.
